


A Queen and Her Joker

by Enoneblue



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoneblue/pseuds/Enoneblue
Summary: A few weeks after Makoto became amongst the police department, a new idea arises amongst the former Phantom Thieves, minus Makoto. Akira has been planing on proposing to her after nearly 8 years of dating, thus, leading to the artfully crafted plan by himself and Morgana.-lure her to the beach over yonder.Sounds easier said than done due to Makoto's rather aggressive nature. So Akira must figure out a way to lure her to the beach. Whether it be a lie or a weekly ritual, he'll accomplish want he wants so dearly without being exposed by Makoto.





	A Queen and Her Joker

An aromatic breeze with a tint of coffee blew through the open window in Cafe Leblanc. The bright sunlight broke the wall of darkness, penetrating even through the darkest corners of the room shared by the young couple while complementing the breeze. The two were still settling into the old, dusty room after the long search. It was strange how the two met. Most would call it true love, while others would call it luck for the two to have met. A delinquent and a scholar. Akira and Makoto. 

The brown-haired woman woke up to the fresh scent coffee in the air. She slowly opened up her eyes and reached for the alarm that was so generously not blaring the putrid noise. Immediately did she notice the sunken area of where her husband slept last night. With the thought, she smirked a bit knowing that she outwitted him in what it means to be “entranced” by someone. Of course, Akira had it coming when he saw the her make the “I'm interested in only you” face. Either way, the satisfaction from last night made the experience feel strange, yet, heartwarming.

Makoto then had a faint memory of the Phantom Thieves. She was trying to focus really hard to become a police commissioner. In doing so, she supported her husband, Akira, the owner of the cafe. It surprised her when she saw Futaba reject the offer from her father, Sojiro. Perhaps Makoto didn't have the knowledge to understand why she rejected the offer. 

The scent of coffee grew stronger as she slowly rose from the deep-rooted bed. She pulled the bedsheets off of her body and slowly walked down the stairs. Makoto rose an eyebrow when she took notice of Futaba and Yusuke by the window seat, drinking a bit of coffee with the usual of curry. Makoto deepened the intensity of her gaze to notice Yusuke’s drawing from the art contest, “Love and Desire.” 

“Good morning Makoto, you sleepy head!” Exclaimed Futaba with a wide grin on her face.

Grabbing a hot cup of coffee, Makoto quietly laughed to herself. 

“You know,” continued Futaba, “that cup of coffee is from your fiance.” The orange-haired girl let out a teasing giggle, causing the busy artist to become disarray. “Isn't that right, Inari?” 

“Yes. I would believe so.” Yusuke smirked in approval at Makoto before glancing over the counter. “It’s tenacious knowing that my art will never compel the best coffee master around.”

Makoto returned a smile at the two and walked up to the counter where Akira was sitting. She ignored the snickering coming from Futaba as she slowly took a sip out of her coffee. After what felt like an hour, she finally reached the counter, where Akira sat. With that, she sat in the chair and lightly combed her the strand of hair shielding the view of Akira’s face.

“Last night, huh? You know, we had a lot fun playing charades.” Teased Akira, chuckling a bit. “You were very much pleased to see my reaction. For once, I feel happy to have lost a game, Makoto.” 

“Oooo! Makoto had fun with her fiance last night!” Screamed Futaba. “I'm so posting this on Instagram. Inari! Draw something so everyone can remember this!” 

Makoto felt the intensity of the redness of her cheeks increase with the thoughts going by. What made her felt so alienated? She never felt this burning feeling in a long time. Perhaps it was the scholar from within that still yearns for more studying that made her blush so immensely. 

“I enjoyed it because it was just between us two; not Yusuke and Futaba.” Makoto shot a glance, causing the two to quiver. The menacing glare from her alter-ego, or more commonly referred to as her Queen side, signals a death warrant if not ceased in time. “More importantly, let’s just keep it between us two, Akira; my Joker,” continued Makoto. 

“Hahaha! Oh dear…” replied Akira while wiping a tear coming from his eyes.

“What’s so funny, Akira?” Makoto began to blush even more when she glanced back at Futaba and Yusuke. “Hmmmm! Tell me!” 

“Alright! Alright! I’ll tell you.” Akira cleared his throat and leaned in closer. “I have a ridiculous idea.” 

“What is it? Nothing can be more ridiculous than our affairs in the Niijima complex….” Replied Makoto, seductively. 

“....I feel that we’ll have fun doing this. You and I should go on some sort of joy ride.” 

Silence broke into the room as the time passed by. The long hand struck 12, signaling the short hand to finally cover 10. Futaba immediately rose out her seat, snaged Yusuke's arm and began to drag him out, lavishing a small nod to Akira. Makoto, however, didn't take notice of Akira’s small gesture in replience to Futaba. 

Silence caused the room temperature to increase dramatically. The two continued to stare at the television, pretending as if they didn’t know each other. Makoto broke the silence with an unorthodox embrace, causing Akira’s cheeks to turn into a slight tinge of red. She loved it whenever Akira reveals the side of him whereas he enjoys activities like so. It reminds her so much of the time where Akira and Akechi fought for the last time. Makoto studied every last movement Akechi made, protecting her Joker from the most fatal move, Megidolaon. She seldom recalls the quote from the book she read made by Sun Tzu, “The Art of War,” begifted from her Fiance, Akira, who received it from Hifumi; knowing your weakness is the greatest form of strength. In this scenario, Makoto had an advantage over Akira who was still mesmerized by the firm grip around his waist. 

“What now, Queen?” broke in Akira.

“Let’s stay like this for a little longer….” replied Makoto, “Besides, what’s the rush?” 

“No. I’m referring to the time block for the joyride. I have a place in mind, the beach.” Akira slowly reached for the map near them only to be stopped by Makoto’s free hand. He nervously looked back at her and noticed the same face from last night. “Have mercy, Queen….”

*******  
“Shut it Inari! We need to get to the beach before--” Futaba and Yusuke slowly broke into a sprint as they heard a horrifying scream coming from the cafe, followed by the crashing of multiple dishes. 

“I feel disturbed knowing that Akira is being tortured by Makoto…” whispered Yusuke as the two boarded the train to Yongenjaya. 

*******  
“Hell yeah! This is going to be so fun!” Shouted Ryuji at the top of his lungs. 

“Oh how I can't wait to see Akira and Makoto walk down this red carpet! I’ve selected the prettiest looking carpet with the help of Yusuke’s artistic knowledge to help evaluate which one is the best quality!” Haru took a small bow, letting out a small laugh. 

“Mm… I can almost taste the cake already!” Exclaimed Ann while rubbing her stomach. “I deserve the most credit for being able to select the best desserts with the help of Morgana! Isn't that right?” 

“Ain't that cute? And here I thought Morgana was out of--” 

“Ryuji-kun!” 

“Ouch! Fine… Sorry.” Ryuji felt the red mark left on his cheek from Haru, rubbing it intensely. The “toughness” he sought wasn't working out as a coach of Shujin Academy. 

The 4 waited for the arrival of Akira and Makoto, discussing possible ideas to hell ease up Makoto. They all knew that it would be difficult to celebrate this event if it weren't for Akira’s dauntlessness. The former Phantom Thieves knew how their Queen felt whenever it comes down to romance. Chaotic, yet, enjoyable. 

*******  
Makoto finally released Akira from the locked position and allowed him to breath after the “7 minutes in hell.” Normally, the couples would call it “heaven” rather than “hell.” Since it’s Makoto, the perspective drastically changes due to the aggressive nature. Akira’s face was completely red as he finally got off the floor and looked down at Makoto who was slowly getting up as well. 

“...let’s...leave..please,” begged Akira. 

“Indeed...I think we overdid it,” replied Makoto exhaustively.

The couple got off the floor and brushed off the small dust particles from each other’s backs and began to head out. Between the two, Akira loved whenever he gets to ride on the motorcycle that Makoto received as gift from the Phantom Thieves. Akira knew how much she loved and wanted the Kawasaki Ninja 300. So, after numerous months of customers and service, he finally bought the motorcycle for her on Christmas. Since then, the couple went on joy rides once every week. This is their “weekly ritual” as they call it.

“Get on!” Yelled Makoto. “Oh yes, one more thing. Don’t scratch--” 

“Johanna. Got it, Makoto.” Akira slipped on the same old jacket he once wore as a Phantom Thief, handing Makoto her long, gray scarf. “Why would I scratch our Johanna?” Continued Akira, combing his hair back. 

“Well…” Makoto began to feel effects of the attempt of to be suave kick in. She knew the debonair that Akira was. “Because of this!” The brown haired woman with crimson eyes narrowed her gaze, flooring the pedals of the motorcycle. She felt the slicing of air around them as they sped down the street leading to the highway. Some of the policemen nearby didn't bother them, knowing that it would cause a war with their own fellow mate, Makoto Niijima. 

After a few hours, the sun began to set around Yongenjaya. Akira tightened the grip around her waist, as he knew Makoto would only speed up when the opportunity arises. Akira began to truly love art as he picked his head up. It took him 8 years to finally understand why Yusuke comes back to the cafe. Sayuri was a work of art in his eyes, however, not Akira’s. Akira smirked bit as he saw the sunset on the bridge. 

“Hey Makoto, ever wondered what’s true beauty?” Asked Akira in a relaxed tone. 

“No. Enlighten me, Akira.” Makoto replied as if she were interested which surprised Akira. “Actually, allow me to take a wild shot. If my deductions are correct, it would be you and I, driving on this sunset-filled-bridge.” She slightly eased up her shoulders and allowed Akira to inch a bit closer to her on Johanna. 

“H-how did you--” 

“I know you too well, my Joker.” Makoto let out a small laugh in excitement for guessing correctly and made a turn into the exit leading to the beach. “After all… beauty is based off of what you perceive. Sayuri is beauty in Yusuke’s eyes due to his deep connection. For us two, it’s a sunset bridge.” 

Makoto parked the motorcycle near a palm tree and got off. She noticed the shocked look on his face and giggled a bit. “Oh… will this help?” She stuck out her hand in sign of assistance. Without a moment to spare, Akira latched onto her hand and got off, adjusting his coat too. 

“Shall we go, Akira? I suspect that you have a plan on the beach.” Makoto cleared her throat and adjusted the scarf around her. She felt the scarf elevate slightly from the light breeze. “Let’s enjoy our time.” 

“Oh. That makes things much easier for me.” 

The couple held their hands as they walked along the boardwalk. Akira could feel the heat transfer from him to Makoto. After all, it was a cold evening. After a long walk, they stopped at a clearing full of decoration, causing disarray to swell up in Makoto. She never expected such a thing, neither the event to come. 

“Makoto, mind if I could ask you something,that has been in my mind for a long time?” Akira turned to her, holding onto both hands. He could notice the slight redness forming on both of them. This was, after all, foreign to the couple. 

“Y-yes! Ask away! I’ll answer to the best of my abilities.” She knew deep down what was going to happen next. Makoto could almost calculate the inevitable, which explains the disarray within her. Yet, she lied. The disarray is what makes the inevitable even better. 

Akira knelt before her, revealing a ring. “I’ve been waiting for so long. I only hope that you’ll accept this oath as a Fool and his Priestess, a Joker and his Queen, and a bond between two lovers.” He adjusted his coat with his left arm while extending the right arm with the ring towards her. Tearing up, he continued “Will you--” 

Before Akira finished the question, Makoto tackled him. Their arms became entangled in one another, bodies becoming unison. The scarf shielded Akira’s hair from the sand on the beach, causing him to ease slightly. The newlyweds enjoyed their time together. Dusk only made the setting more calming for the two as another gentle breeze blew in from the ocean. 

“Wait, is that our cue?” Asked Ann, hiding behind the bushes. 

“Mako-chan…” whispered Haru, “I don't think we should bother them.” 

“Sigh. I’m going in,” responded an unknown voice from behind the group. 

The tall woman walked into the open, followed by the rest of the Thieves. Her silver hair blew in the wind that was oncoming. She knelt besides the newlyweds who were not paying attention and whispered. “Congrats Makoto.” 

Makoto immediately recognized the voice and rolled off Akira without a second thought. She tried to mask her blush, failing to realize that Akira was dazed from the mighty embrace. “S-sis!” 

“Hell yeah! That’s my friend! Wooo!” Ryuji ran out of the bushes, finally, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

“Wait for me! Can't be a celebration without a true cafe owner’s curry,” bellowed Sojiro who was stepping out of his car. 

Yusuke smiled and made the picture-perfect frame. He then, looked at Morgana who was next to him and asked, “now who invited Sae-san and Sojiro?” 

“Between us two, I don't know, Yusuke.” Whispered Morgana who was scratching his head. “Whatever it maybe, let’s continue on with the plan, dance portion.” 

“Calm down, Makoto. Also, don't you worry either, Akira. I won't castrate you like I did to the others. You’re a Niijima from now on.” Sae smiled at him and got up, brushing the sand off of her neatly pressed pants. “You’re worthy of my sister.” 

The acceptance brought the light to Akira’s day if it weren't already bright enough for him already. He got off the sand and stuck his hand out to help Makoto off the floor. Morgana began to play the sound track through the speakers so that everyone could hear around the area. The song was decided after numerous weeks of debate; the song being “Dancing in the Moonlight.” Once the song began, everyone began to dance with one another. Yusuke, of course, took lead since he and Haru knew the most when it came to dancing. 

“Akira...” quavered Makoto. “Do you, um, think w-we can--” 

“Go to a location in private?” 

“Yes!”

“Let’s go to the bridge!” Exclaimed the two in unison. Without a moment to spare, they ran off to the pier overlooking the ocean. Makoto noticed the waving from the group as they ran pass all of them, causing her to break into a full sprint. Akira barely managed to keep up with her and collapsed once they arrived at the bridge. 

“So….what now, hon?” Asked Akira while panting. 

Makoto sat next to him and kissed him affectionately. She then gave a smile and continued; “You already know this, but, I must still say this. Every second that goes by kills me knowing that I haven't said it to you. Years has passed by and I wonder why I haven't said this enough...” 

Akira sighed and chuckled a bit, wrapping his free arm around her. He then pulled her closer, causing Makoto to blush once more. The pull sent down an electrical thrill down her spine, making, the blush even more intense than ever. She never saw the “Joker” side of him outside of the metaverse. 

“I love you,” stated Akira in a calm tone. 

“I can’t help but admit it too. I love you too,” replied Makoto. “I only hope that this moment will last forever…”

“Oh it will, Makoto…” 

The pair of lovers continued to enjoy their alone time together as the next song continued to play, “Ain’t No Mountain High Enough.” As they silently watched the sunset, they overheard an eerie scream coming from Ryuji who was running away from Haru and Yusuke for ruining the carpet. 

“Ain’t my damn fault for such lousy placement!” Whined Ryuji who was still in the state of panic.

“You’ll pay Ryuji-kun...with your life!” Shouted Haru in her former Phantom Thief ego.

The newlyweds spent the rest of their evening, together, leaning on one another, enjoying the sunset slowly passing over the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first post ever! Woo!
> 
> A little background of this work is that I lost a bet with my cousin, forcing me into writing a fan fiction for the first time. Romance was the general topic, exciting me a bit. 
> 
> I personally am a big fan of Akira and Makoto ships since they contrast one another. Thus, they complement each other in a strange way! Also, I could use a bit of time killing since I have another month left of summer... Hahaha! 
> 
> ~I really hope you all enjoyed it! Drop me a comment if you enjoyed it so I know in the future what to make next!


End file.
